Oneshot pour tout les goûts
by Shiefa Li
Summary: regroupement de tout mes oneshot que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'a maintenant.
1. Cohabitation intime

Titre: Cohabitation intime.

Par: Shiefa Li

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK Rowling.

N.B: j'ai décidée de complétement revoir ma fic, en enlevant certaines parties que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir exploiter correctement et d'en faire un one-shot.

Voldemort n'existe pas dans ma fic, je ne savais pas quoi en faire.

Couple: Ron/Hermione.

ps: je suis désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes que vous allez trouver, mais c'est quelques choses où j'ai beau me relire plusieurs fois y en a toujours!

Bonjour, je me présente, Ronald Weasley, aujourd'hui vient de naître mon premier fils Matteo. Maintenant ma fille Léa, 2 ans et demi, a un petit frère et elle attend avec beaucoup d'impatience de pouvoir aller les voir, lui et sa mamanà la maternité. Notre petit Matteo ne devait pourtant pas arriver avant 3 semaines, Hermione revenait ce matin même de chez la sage-femme, où elle allait pour ses séances de préparation à l'accouchement sans douleurs.

Puis tout c'est précipitéà midi alors que nous allions déjeuner chez mes parents, alors que nous étions presque arrivés, Herm a perdu les eaux. Et puis tout est allé très vite, j'ai juste eu le temps de l'ammener chez mes parents, d'appeller la sage-femme- une sorcière travaillant aussi bien pour les moldus que pour les sorciers- et que celle-ci arrive. L'accouchement fut très rapide, et une heure après le début le début des contractions, notre petit Matteo était avec nous. J'était très fier de ma femme, connaissant très bien par où elle était passé.

Si je vous raconte tout ça il faut aussi que je vous raconte comment est née ma petite fille. C'est un cas assez particulier, qu'il faut que je vous explique depuis le début.

De retour à Poudlard pour notre dernière année. Et à la fin les Aspics, c'est très loin pour moi, mais pas pour ma petite Herm. Bien au contraire, elle est déjà en plein dans ses révisions... Mais heureusement pour moi,elle trouve toujours du temps à me consacré, même si j'aimerai passer avant tout...Mais on ne me la changera pas et pis je me plains pas, quand elle veut ce faire pardonner de m'avoir un peu oublier elle peut se montrer très convainquante...oui, très très convainquante...ca à du bon d'avoir une petite amie préfète en chef moi je vous le dit...

Sinon aujourd'hui nous avons notre première heure de potion de cette nouvelle année et ce n'est avec joie que je vais à ce cours, en plus Neville est encore parmis nous, il veut devenir médico-mage spécialisé dans les recherches sur les maladies mentales consécutives à des sorts de magie noire. Je le comprend, il veut pouvoir aider ses parents.

Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il c'est amélioré... A chaque fin de cours il a au moins fait fondre un fond de chaudron. Et aujourd'hui ne va pas faire exception à la règle...je ne sais pas pourquoi et j'ai comme un mauvais présentiment...heureusement je suis toujours en bînome avec ma chérie. En plus je me suis amélioré, j'ai de bien meilleures notes, Harry dit que Herm à déteint sur moi.Il y a quelques années quelqu'un m'aurait dis ça, je lui aurait dis qu'il était fou!

Et puis Rogue a décidé que Neville, un "cas désespéré" selon lui, serait avec nous pour les préparations de potions les plus compliqués. Ca a été au début, Neville posait des questions, de bonnes questions, puis il a décidé de nous aider et c'est là que tout est parti en vrille... il a mis une patte de rat albinos, dont je me demande où il l'a trouvéà la place d'une patte d'araigné venimeuse d'Australie...

Une chose a ne jamais faire, il le sait en plus, mais il l'a fait, et ça à explosé, une petite explosion heureusement, il n'y a eu que moi et Herm de touché, Neville étant parti chercher je ne sais quoi. Puis je me suis senti partir, comme si mon âme s'enlevait de mon corps, c'est bizarre comme sensation, et après ce fut le trou noir, je ne me souviens de rien...

J'entends une drôle de voix, on me parle bizzarement, je sais pas pourquoi mais Mme Pomfresh me parle gentiment, pas que ce soit dans ses habitudes de parler méchament, mais avec moi elle n'a jamais pris de gants quand elle me parle.

Enfin je sens que je suis mieux, que j'ai un peu plus de force, j'en ai marre d'être allité, je me sens mieux...je me décide à me lever.

Aïe!

Mais c'est quoi cette voix? c'est une voix de fille...en plus elle ressemble à celle d'Hermione...nan mais c'est pas vrai c'est pas possible je croyais que cà n'arrivait plus ce genre d'effet secondaire! je tiens pas à garder une voix de fille toute ma vie non plus, ca fait pas virile tout ça!

Faut que je demande à Pomfresh si y a pas une potion contre ça...

Mme Pmfresh, commençais-je, vous auriez une potion pour...

Ne bougez pas Miss Granger, vous n'être pas encore assez reposée!

Miss Granger, pourqoi vous m'appellé Miss Granger, je suis Ron Weasley...je lui réponds.

Je crois que vous avez de la fièvre Miss Granger, vous divaguez, je vais vous donner un potion antipyrétique...

Mais arrêter de m'appeller Miss Granger, puisque que je vous dit que je suis Ron! Ronald Weasley!

Quoi?

Je crois que vous devriez vous regarder dans un miroir... je vais vous aider...

Mais pourquoi?

Levez-vous, vous allez voir..., répondit Mme Pomfresh.

Je me suis levé, Mme Pomfresh m'aidant quand même car mes jambes ne me paraissaient plus si stables...

Et là ce fut le choc de ma vie... ce n'était pas moi que je voyais, mais Hermione, oui Hermione... et là j'entendis un hurlement qui aurait pu être le mien...et c'était le mien...Hermione venait de se réveiller, et le fait de ce voir alors qu'elle n'est pas la bas, elle tellement intelligente avait tout compris qu'un coup...

Je suis choqué, très très choqué, je crois que la situation m'échape complétement, oui c'est le cas de le dire... Pomfresh a été prévenir Dumbledore et Rogue pour qu'ils trouvent une solution à ce problème... et va y avoir du boulot!

En plus je me sens pas bien pour compléter le tableau, j'ai une sensation de nausés qui persiste depuis que je me suis réveillé...je sens que la journée vas être longue...Herm n'a pas l'air bien n'on plus, mais je crois que c'est plus dû à la situation... tiens c'est bizarre depuis quand je dis des trucs pareils moi?

Enfin y arrivent, Dumbledore et Rogue, pour une fois que je suis content de le voir celui là! j'espère qu'il va pouvoir nous sortir de cette mouise...Tiens ma ptite Mione a beau être dans mon corps elle perd pas le nord, toujours en train de poser des questions...c'est bien ma puce!

Il existe une potion pour qu'on redevienne comme avantça doit être possible vu qu'on sait ce qui à été mis dans la potion, il être possible de rendre cela réversible, n'est ce pas? parce que ..., demandait Hermione sans leurs laisser le temps de répondre.

Du calme, miss Granger, une question à la fois, et ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça, mais au professeur Rogue..., la calma Dumbledore.

Oui miss Granger, pas la peine de s'exciter comme ça, dit alors Rogue, et non il ne va pas être facile de vous rendre votre corps, c'est un cas très rare ce qui vous arrive et jamais aucune potion n'a jamais été mise au points...

C'est pas vrai, n'est ce pas? coupais-je le professeur, dans tout les cas qu'il y a eu, tout est toujours redevu à la normale...

Je vous prierai de ne pas me couper, répondit froidement Rogue, et si c'est cas sont redevue normal nous ne savons absolument pas commentça c'est toujours fait sans que jamais il y est eu de raisons valables...je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire mais je ne promet rien.

Merci quand même Severus, répondit alors Dumbledore, je crois que nous allons vous laissez, Pompom a d'autres examens à vous faire passer.

Et ils partirent et moi je me sentais de plus en plus mal... je le dis à Mme Pomfresh qui me fit une prise sang sorcière, c'est à dire sans piqure avec un procédé spéciale et sans douleur, pour voir si je ne serais pas en hypoglycémie ou autres choses du même genre. Je la vis essayer toute sorte de potions et à la fin blanchir, tout comme Hermione...J'allais leur en demander la raison quand je vis le nom du dernier flaçon utilisé...

Je crois que je vais aller chez le directeur, je reviens dans 10 minutes, partie alors l'infirmière en direction du bureau du directeur.

Tant mieux,on va pouvoir parler tout les deux, je crois qu'il va y avoir beaucoup à dire...et à faire car moi ma décision est déjà prise.

Viens donc t'assoir près de moi chérie, lui demandais-je, on va pouvoir discuter tranquilement, du moins autant que possible.

Hermione me rejoingnit, elle stressaiténormément, j'avais l'impréssion qu'elle devait s'en douter, et que ça, ce n'est que le confirmation, enfien je vais pas tarder à le savoir...

Tu le savais? hun, tu t'en doutais? enfin c'est l'impression que j'en ai, lui demandais-je.

Oui, enfin, je commençais à me poser des questions et voilà que c'est sûr à cent pour cent, je suis... enfin tu es enceinte...me répondit-elle avec un sourire tout triste, et avec ce problème je sais encore moins ce qu'on vas faire, c'est déjà compliqué normalement mais là...

De toute façon pour moi la décision est prise, je le garde, ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis un Weasley, pour moi les enfants c'est sacrés, même si je ne pensais pas en avoir un jour de cette manière là...

Tout à coup Hermione me sauta dans les bras, j'en tombais en arrière, elle se mit à pleurer, pleurer, cela dura bien 5 minutes, puis elle se releva et m'aida à me relever. Là, je la vit se lever et aller vers mon échantillon de sang et prendre la boîte sur laquelle il y avait une bande de couleur ce qui permettait de dater plus au moins la conception.

Alors, de combien tu es... enfin je suis _enceinte _, lui demandais-je.

D'environ 3 mois, ce n'est pas très précis mais c'est ce dont je me doutais, me répondit-elle,... tu es vraiment sur de vouloir porter cette grossesse à termeça va être dur tu sais...

Oui...à moins que toi tu ne le veuille pas, tu veux bien c bébé n'est ce pas? lui demandais-je alors à mon tour.

Bien sur ça ne fait aucun doute! j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants un jour, et les avoir avec toi c'est vraiment merveilleux, c'est mon plus beau rêve qui se réalise, mais je ne pensais pas que se serait de cette manière du moins pour le premier...

Je comprend, mais tu sais je vais avoir besoin de toi plus que tout, et il semblerai que l'accouchement sera pour... février.

Oui, nous serons ensemble...me dit-elle, elle avait retrouvé le sourire et moi j'étais heureux.

Deux mois ont passés, je suis _enceinte _de 5 moisça commence à ce voir un peu et je commence aussi à la sentir, oui _la _ce sera une petite fille, enfin d'après la magicoéchographie... moi je suis tout content les filles sont tellement rare chez les Weasley, alors croyez-moi je suis tout fier! Hermione aussi, surtout depuis que nous avons notre pièce à nous, et il n'y a que Harry et Ginny et mes frères qui sont au courant, mes parents pour le moment ils savent juste pour le changement de corps...j'imagine déjà leurs réactions...non vaut mieux pas...

Harry et Ginny l'ont très bien pris, mieux que je ne le pensais et depuis Ginny est à mes petits soins, c'est tellement rare que j'en profite... Rogue nous a appris qu'il ne pouvait rien faires si y avait un bébé en route, et en plus ça l'arrange bien, d'après lui c'est mission impossible pour le moment.

Donc je fais avec et plutôt bien, mais je sens Mione un peu bizarre depuis que je lui ai dit que je sentais le bébé bouger, elle me regarde tristement quand elle pense que je ne la voie pas... il va falloir que je lui parle, dès ce soir même, je n'aime pas la voir comme ça...nan je vais la chercher et lui parler maintenant, je n'ai rien à faire. Je la trouvait dans la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude, nous étions seulà ce moment de la journée il n'y a jamais beaucoup de monde, et je décidais de me lancer.

Ciao mio amore!

Ciao mon chéri, me dit elle d'un air triste, que veux-tu?

Voir comment tu vas, t'es toute triste depuis quelques jours, et moi j'aime pas ça, j'aime pas te voir toute triste comme ça, dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas...

Tout vas bien je t'assure, pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille mal?...oh et puis zut alors, je suis jalouse, d'accord ça te vas! jalouse que ça soit toi qui porte _mon _bébéça devrait être moi, tu comprends moi! c'est injuste et depuis que tu me dis que tu la sens bougé je suis encore plus mal et...

Je la prend alors dans mes bras.

Oui je comprend ça devrait être toi, je sais, lui dis-je en essayant de la réconforter, mais je n'y peux rien, tu sais, je ne peux rien faire...

Je lui pris les mains et les mis sur mon ventre,enfin son ventre, et elle commença à le caresser, et arrêta de pleurer, elle s'endormie sur mon épaule. Je la laissais dormir pendant une heure, au bout de laquelle je la réveillais et lui demandais s'il elle voulait faire un sieste avec moi dans notre chambre, elle me répondit avec un grand sourire qu'elle était d'accord mais que l'on resterait sage, je lui répondit faussement outragé que ce n'était pas mon genre!

Les mois passent vite, trop vite, j'en suis à 8 mois et en pleine révisions pour les Aspic...oui Herm veut que je mis prenne tôt, elle dit qu'après la naissance du bébé ce sera trop difficile, mais les deux ne sont pas facile à associer. Je suis tout le temps fatigué, je marche comme un canard, on dirait une balaine quand je me vois, et je mange tout le temps, pire que d'habitude, et cette petite chipie qui ne sait pas faire différence entre la nuit et le jour, et qui joue au foot avec mon ventre...et j'en passe...enfin ça en fait marrer certain, du genre Harry, qui se fout de moi quand il me voit marcher! l'enfoiré je vous jure! il me le payera!

Sinon depuis notre discution, Mione ne me lache plus, elle est toujours avec moi et est beaucoup impliquée dans ma grossesse, en tout cas plus que le serait un homme normalement si elle en avait été un.

Et dire que dans un peine plus de un mois et demi tout sera terminé, fini, et que notre petiote sera avec nous..., j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, Merlin y en a marre de ces hormones, suffit d'un rien pour que je pleure! Merlin et ces petites contractions que j'ai de temps en temps,elles sont pas longues ni vraiment très douloureuses, mais c'est génant, mais comme l'a dit la sage-femme c'est normal à ce niveau de la grossesse.

Merlin, que j'ai pas envie de me lever aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment trop mal dormi, bébé à jouer au foot toute la nuit avec ma vessie, et j'en peux plus j'ai dû me lever au moins 5 fois! En plus j'ai trop mal au dos...faut que je le dise à Mione, elle me fait de ces massages qui font trop de bien...

Mione, ma chérie, tu peux venir m'aider, s'il te plait j'ai trop mal au dos et j'arrive pas à me relever, lui demandais-je.

Pas de problème chéri, c'est normal pour le mal au dos, tu es à terme, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, tu veux allez où?

Au WC, tu peux m'aider à y aller merci.

Alors que j'en revenait, je sentis quelque chose de chaud me couler le long de la jambe, j'appelle Herm à la rescousse, qui accoure tout de suite. Elle comprend tout de suite la situation, prend le portoloin spécial pour les accouchement qu'elle a demandé, et nous partons de suite à Ste-Mangouste, direction le service des accouchements.

Pendant que la sage-femme me conduit en salle de travail, Hermione met une tenue stérile pour pouvoir me rejoindre, alors que je sens de plus en plus les contractions, de plus enplus longues et douloureuses, Herm est là elle me soutient du mieux qu'elle peut, et c'est là que je me rend compte que c'est pour elle que j'ai gardé le bébé, que je l'ai porté, la situation aurait été différente je n'aurais peutêtre pas réagit comme ça. Je sais que je veux passer ma vie avec elle, et que dès que nous auront finis nos études je la demanderai en mariage, et que je ferai tout pour elle.

Je sens qu'il faut que je pousse, de plus en plusça fait mal Merlin , que ça fait mal, je comprend un peu plus les femmes maintenant, surtout que je sais ce qu'elles endurent, et je dis bravo à ma mère, qui elle en a eu 7.

Je n'en peux plus, j'entend Hermione qui me dit que c'est bientôt fini, et la sage-femme qui dis de même, et là alors je sens que que l'on sort le bébé, et puis j'entend un grand vagissement, ma petiote est née, ma fille est née, et je suis heureux comme jamais, Hermione m'embrasse délicatement et me dit merci, c'est moi qui doit lui dire merci, merci de m'avoir fait connaître cette expérience unique.

Je suis crevé, tellement fatigué, je sens que je m'endors.

J'ai mal dernière la tête, quand je la touche une infirmière me dit que je suis tomber dans les pommes juste après la naissance de ma fille. Puis elle me dit qu'il faut que j'aille déclarer la naissance de ma fille, et que serait bien de le faire pendant que ma femme récupère de l'accouchement et là je comprend tout, et me touche. Je sens que ce n'est pas le corps de Herm, j'ai retrouvé mon corps! Tellement heureux que quand je me lève d'un bond, ma tête se rapelle à mon bon souvenir!

Je me décide à aller déclarer la naissance de ma fille, qui s'appelle Léa, Léa Weasley, puis j'appelle tout mes amis, heureux pour moi, puis ma famille, qui est sous le choc car elle vient juste d'apprendre que nous attendions un bébé. Maman me passe un savon du tonnerre, puis me dit que tout le monde arrive dès que possible. Je suis heureux, c'est l'un des plus beau jour de ma vie, et je pars rejoindre ma femme et ma fille.

Il est l'heure, je vais rejoindre avec ma fille, ma femme et mon fils Matteo Weasley. Après l'accouchement on les a ammener à la maternité pour que les examens et autres soient faits. Ma fille piaille d'impatience, elle a hate de voir son nouveau petit frère, et moi aussi je doit bien le dire. Quand nous arrivons dans la chambre ma Mione est en train de nourir au sein notre bout de choux. Elle me sourie et je l'embrasse. Aujourd'hui c'est le troisième plus beau jour de ma vie, le premier étant la naissance de Léa, le deuxième mon mariage avec Hermione, et le dernier aujourd'hui...

Grâce à Hermione, j'ai changé, fini le garçon stupide qui ne voulait rien faire à part du quiddich, maintenant je travail au ministère aux affaires moldu,un service qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'utilité pour les sorciers et que j'espère avoir maintenant rendu plus utile. Ma chérie est médico-mage dans le service des maladies sorcières infantiles.

Je suis le plus heureux des hommes, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.

FIN.

Reviewer moi pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, merci!

Shiefa Li


	2. CV, nom : Severus Rogue, emploi : babys

Titre : CV, Nom : Severus Rogue, emploi : baby-sitter, où : Poudlard...

De : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout à JK Rowling, rien à moi...

One-Shot.

Résumer : je crois que le titre dit tout...

ps: désoler pour de probable faut d'orthographes, j'ai beau faire, il en reste toujours...

Faut que je vous explique comment je suis devenu nounou... oui moi ! Severus Rogue ! J'ai du me convertir en baby-sitter, et vous savez à cause de qui? Je vous le donne en mille...allez chercher, je suis sur que vous allez trouvez... Neville Londubat! Comme quoi même avec Granger il est irrécupérable... Vous vous demander surement pourquoi il est toujours dans ma classe ? Eh bien c'est tout simple il veut devenir Botaniste et la connaissance des plantes dans les potions lui est obligatoire... moi qui pensait être débarasser de cette calamité... mais bon on fait avec ce qu'on a, et c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis avec Granger...ça d'ailleur pas trop plus à Weasley tout ça...

J'en reviens donc au fait, le pourquoi du comment je suis devenu assistant maternel... et bien c'est simple, en ce 17 octobre il manquait un Serpentard et un Griffondor, tout deux malades, la grippe, il m'a donc fallu mettre ensemble Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, quand je leur ai dit, j'ai eu l'mpression de lacher une bombe atomique... Mais revenons donc à nos moutons, alors que ce trouvait ensemble Potter/Malfoy, Granger/Londubat, et Weasley/Finnegan, Londubat a eu la _bonne _idée de rajouter, pendant que Granger allait chercher un ingrédient, des pattes d'araignées d'Australie dans la potion alors qu'elles ne se mettent qu'à la fin... Granger à peine revenu j'entendis des cris, elle venait de s'aperçevoir de ce qu'avait fait Londubat et lui passait un sacré savon...c'est qu'elle a de la voix... Londubat avait l'air térrorisé et sans s'en rendre compte il fit tomber d'un coup de coude la potion à terre.

Vous vous demandez donc ce qui a pu ce passer ? La potion en tombant c'est mis a dégager une fumée épaisse, très épaisse, recouvrant de la tête au pieds quelques élèves... Alors que je jetai un sort pour faire disparaître la fumée, on pu entendre dans les cachots des cris, ce qui n'est pas rare je sais, oui mais des cris d'enfants, de bébés pour être précis... Ces quelques élèves qui avaient été pris dans la fumée venaient de rajeunir à un âge où l'on ne porte que des couches culottes et où on se déplace à quatres pattes ...

Je pu voir alors un petit Malfoy en train de tiré les cheveux d'un Potter qui bizzarement se laissait faire... un Weasley en train de taper de ses mains la marre de potion tout content, une petite Granger complétement dépassée parce qu'elle voyait, rare moment dont je profitai pleinement, et Finnegan et Londubat en train d'essayer de retourner le chaudron...pour rentrer dedans ! Et là je me suis dit : Merlin dans qu'elle galère suis-je donc encore tombé?

Bien-sûr il fallut avertir Dumbledore...j'envoyais donc un élève le chercher, pendant que je réquisitionnait quelques élèves, féminines de préférence (sont plus douces et plus soigneuses...), pour prendre chacune un enfant et essayer de le calmer... sauf Malfoy qui ne supportait absolument pas de se retrouver dans des bras inconnus, je fus donc obliger de le prendre dans mes bras où il se calma instantannément... normal il me connais, je suis sont parrain.

Dumbledore enfin arrivé-faut dire qu'il a pris sont temps pour se déplacer, ce mis à analyser la situation... -en prenant encore son temps, alors que Weasley dans les bras de Parvati Patil alors qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux, commençait serieusement à s'énerver et à en arracher des touffes...ce que Patil n'appréciait que moyennement..., Dumbledore se mis enfin à parler :

Je crois que nous n'avons pas 36 solutions... il va falloir s'en occuper jusqu'à ce que cela ce passe. Cette réaction n'est jamais arrivé avec cette potion, et le faite que ce soit dû à de la fumée empêche toute possiblité d'antidote...

Dumbledore ce mis alors à me regarder d'une drôle de manière, de celle qui annonce rien de bon...

Severus je crois qu'il va falloir leur créer un dortoir et une crèche le temps qu'ils redeviennent normaux, je pense qu'en demandant à certains élèves de 7ème année et à la coopération de _tout _les professeurs il va être possible d'assurer des tours de garde pour s'occuper d'eux. Je vais dès ce soir, au dîner, en parler aux élèves pour voir ceux qui se portent volontaire... Pour le moment vous allez tous les emmenez à l'infirmerie pour que Pompom vérifie qu'ils vont tous bien, pendant ce temps je vais m'occuper de leur futures pièces...

C'est ça laisser moi le sale boulot!

Ainsi en fut-il décidé. J'emmenais donc tout ces gamins chez Mme Pomfresh, et alors que j'allais m'en aller, elle me demandit de rester, il faut dire que 6 mômes de environ 1 ans qui commence pour certain, comme Granger, à faire leur premiers pas, ce n'est pas de la tarte... Je me retrouvait donc jusqu'au soir à m'occuper d'eux avec Pomfresh et MacGonagal venue à notre rescousse...

Le soir au repas, chaque enfant mis dans une chaise haute près de la table des professeurs, et Pomfresh et quelques élèves volontaires leur donnant à manger -en essayant qu'il n'y en ai pas autant par terre que dans la bouche- Dumbledore mis donc en place une feuille, un planning où finalement, en fonction des emploi du temps de chaque élève de 7ème année (sauf certain cas, dit dangereux, genre Goyle et Crabbe...), un roulement serait mis en place pour s'occuper des enfants, sous la surveillance d'un professeur, que ce soit de jour comme de nuit. Certains étaient contents, le plus souvent _contentes, _mais beaucoup se mirent à raller, argant qu'à la fin de l'année il y a vait les Aspics... Auquel Dumbledore répondit qu'il y aurait une plus grande souplesse dans certaines matières pour ceux qui ferait bien ce que l'on leur demandait... ce qui mis tout le monde d'accord!

Alors qu'il était presque 20 heure, c'est à dire grand temps de coucher tout ces petits loupiaux dans leur nouveau dortoir aménagé, tout de couleur pastel, composés de 6 petits lits à barreaux différents, de plusieurs tables à langer, de nombreuses armoires, et d'un nombre incalculable de jouets sorcier et moldu..., je découvris donc pour mon plus grand malheur le rituel du coucher : raconter une histoire, enfin des histoires, conte moldu pour Potter, Granger et Finnegan qui ne connaissent rien du monde sorcier, et sorcier pour nos chères têtes blondes de Malfoy, Weasley et Londubat..., border chacun comme il le veut, le moins difficile étant Potter, et le rituel du, ou des bisous de bonne nuit...chacun en demandant au total au moins 3, sauf Potter à qui cela eu l'air de surprendre qu'on lui en fasse... Je commençait donc ma première nuit de garde, où par chance je constatait que chacun faisait déjà ses nuits au complet...

Le premier matin fut mémorable, car si certains professeurs à Poudlard ont eu des enfants, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde... comme par exemple... Severus Rogue... éh oui on a beau être un lève tôt, les enfants, enfin presque tous, sont encore plus lèvent tôt ! Et c'est ainsi qu'à 6h30 du matin, Hermione, Harry et Draco étaient déjà réveillés... et comme la patience des enfants est très limité, ils décidèrent pour ce faire entendre d'entamer "un concerto pour pleurs d'enfants en Ré" en y allant crecendo ! On peut dire que ce fut radical, 5 minutes plus tard j'étais lavé, habillé, et près à bosser!

Alors que je prenais Draco-oui je me suis fait reprendre plusieurs fois par Pomfresh,elle dit qu'on un enfant s'appelle par son prénom et non par son nom, et je crois que c'est enregistré dans ma tête vu le nombre de fois qu'elle me la dit très près de l'oreille de sa voix _si douce_- donc je disais, une fois Draco dans mes bras, je pus sentir une drôle d'odeur...oui vous voyez où je veux en venir bien-sûr... au début je me suis dit "on va attendre Pomfresh, où un des élèves et partir discrétement et leur laisser faire le sale boulot..." mais 30 min plus tard, toujours en train d'attendre, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence que je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je le change, et là je senti une panique monter en moi, oui moi ancien mangemort je suis tout paniqué à l'idée de changer une couche... puis ma fierté de Serpentard repris le dessus, et je me jetais à l'eau... C'est pas si térrible en fait, bon y m'a bien fallut 1/4 d'heure et 3 couches mais j'ai réussit ! non celui que ça embêtait le plus c'etait bien Draco, il commençait à en avoir marre d'avoir les fesses à l'air... Et à peine avais-je eu le temps de le reposé que je pus voir Po... non _Harry_ me faire les grands yeux, les même qui y a pas 1/4 d'heure Draco venait de me faire... allez rebelotte!

Le temps passe, les jours passent, et les gamins sont toujours au même stade : celui de la couche culotte et du bavoir... Les roulements se font plutôt bien, les enfants ont enfin trouvés leur rythme, je suis devenu expert dans le changement des couches et dans les bains, parce que au début c'était plutôt galère, impossible d'en ressortir sec, même avec des sorts repousse-eau...

Hermione est déjà en avance, et oui elle a décidé qu'elle était assez grande pour marcher toute seule et depuis une semaine ne supporte plus qu'on la porte quand elle peut elle-même essayer de marcher, d'après la médico-puéricultrice que nous avons dû engager pour la crèche c'est très bien, elle nous a dit que cette enfant serait précose...comme si on ne le savait pas...

Je sais maintenant d'où vient le caractère égoïste de Draco, quand il voit un jeu qu'il lui plait, il le prend, joue 5 minutes avec et le jette, par contre comme si pour lui c'était la plus grande logique du monde, il est interdit aux autres d'y toucher, mais la vie en collectivité c'est pas ça, et je crois que ça va lui faire du bien, y sera ptete moins égocentrique plus tard...

Par contre je suis tout bonnement surpris par Ron, c'est certeinement celui qui est le plus ouvert aux autres, et surtout celui qui peut rester le plus longtemps sur une activité, et il a déjà une facination pour les échecs...alors que j'y jouait avec MacGonagal, il a grimpé sur mes genoux et y est resté tout le temps de la partie.

Harry est le plus calme et ça m'étonne beaucoup, on ne l'entend pas, il joue tout seul dans son coin, il y a que que Ron qui le déride quand il fait des grimaces... c'est pas pour rien qu'ils ont dû devenir ami à leur rentrée à Poudlard...

Seamus lui est par contre térrorisé dès que quelqu'un fait quelque chose de magique, on voit bien qu'il est né dans le monde moldu, mais ça s'arrange, il adore les jeux où il détruit tout et 2 seconde plus tard tout est reconstruit! comme par magie dis!

Neville, que dire... c'est déjà une catastrophe... il veut lui aussi apprendre à marcher tout seul mais dès qu'il essais il tombe et casse quelque chose...à ce demander si ça gaucherie n'est pas inné...

Six mois déjà, Merlin le temps passe trop vite... maintenant ils savent presque tous marcher, y a que Neville qui a dû mal mais en lui tenant la main il fait des progrès. C'est pas tout mais c'est que l'on s'approche de beaucoup des Aspics et qu'on en est toujours au même points... je suis en train de me demander si on va pas devoir leur donner d'office, parce que si rien ne change ils risquent pas de les passer avant 15 ans!

Même Dumbledore ne sait pas quoi faire, c'est pour dire où on en est...

C'est les vacances de Paques, et la médico-puéricultrice nous a proposé d'organisé une visite à l'extérieur, en précisiant bien qu'il fallait aussi aller dans le monde moldu pour ne pas faire perdre certains repaires à aux natifs du monde moldu. Et de le faire découvrir à ceux qui le connaissent pas. C'est ainsi qu'en ce mardi matin nous sommes tous dehors, enfin tous, y a moi, bien-sûr, mais aussi MacGonagal, Pomfresh et quelques élèves restés à Poudlard, plus bien-sûr, nos six ptites têtes blondes tous en poussette.

Je n'y suis pas souvent aller, dans le monde des moldu, j'ai dû y mettre les pieds 5 fois, alors on peut pas dire que je ne connais, mais par bonheur dans nos élèves qui nous accompagnent nous en avons deux d'origine moldu... ouf! on peut dire qu'ils nous sauvent la vie, les moldu ont de ces inventions..., genre le métro, les ascenseur et autres... puis en milieu d'après-midi nous sommes retourner dans le monde sorcier, où les garçon bien que de âgés seulement de 18 mois, étaient déjà stoché à la vitrines du magasin de quiddich...

Je dois avouer que je me suis un peu trop attaché à eux, même Potter, c'est certainement celui qui est le plus agréable à vivre, en plus il est très calin et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il s'est endormi dans mes bras, le soir, quand je lui raconte des contes sorciers... comment j'ai pu me faire avoir par un gamin pareil, maintenant dès que je vois des enfants j'ai le coeur qui devient de la guimauve... difficile à croire n'est ce pas ? oui, moi aussi, j'ai eu dû mal à mis faire... bon c'est pas pour dire mais il est 18 heure, je vais aller superviser les bains... nan, nan, nan! je suis pas un papa poule, mais faut bien que quelqu'un vérifie qu'ils sont tous bien propre !

Merlin! quelle heure il est ? 3 heure du matin ! C'est pas l'heure pour eux de se réveiller, bon je vais pas les laisser comme ça à hurler à la mort, je vais aller les voir. Merlin, mais c'est qu'ils sont brûlants de fièvre ! Prévenir Pomfresh, vite, vite, vite ! Comment peut-on avoir autant de fièvre ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fou Pomfresh, elle met un siècle pour se pointer ! J'ai bien des potions qui calme la fièvre mais elles leur sont pas adapté. Ah, enfin la voilà ! quoi comment ça elle peut rien leur donner ! nan mais elle est infirmière ou quoi ? quoi comment ça c'est pas une fièvre normale ?

Merlin, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Quoi comment ça faut laisser passer ? C'est pas parce que l'on ne peut rien faire, qu'il faut partir ! Moi je reste en tout cas ! Oui, c'est ça bonne nuit ! Je vais dormir sur le sofa.

Hummmm... Quelle heure qu'il est ? En tout cas y fait jour !

OH Merlin ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

En effet... on pouvait voir, enfin je pouvais voir, et je peux vous dire que c'est plutôt incongrue, plutôt oui ... Je vais vous aider, alors imaginer d'abord un lit d'enfant avec des barreau, c'est ok ? après vous visualiser ... euh comment dire ... et bien vous imaginer que vous, 17 ans, que vous vous réveiller dans un petit lit d'enfant ... c'est à dire les jambes qui dépassent du lit, où encore complétement coincé dans le lit parce que vous êtes en position foetal... enfin des postures dans ce genre! Vous comrendrez aussi que je n'ai pas pu me retenir...

Mouaahhhh ! Mort De Rire ! Me faut un appareil photo, vite vite ! accio appareil-photo!

Profitant qu'ils étaient encore comateux, je pris chacun en photo ... jusqu'à ce que Granger ce réveille, éh oui on reprend vite les vieilles habitudes que voulez-vous ?

Nan mais c'est quoi ce bad trip, qu'est ce qu'on fou dans c pu de lit! Harry ! Ron ! réveillez-vous!

Un que quoi ? maman ? laissez moi dormir!

Oh mon Dieu! j'ai pas rêvé... fut tout ce que pu dire Potter avant de retomber dans son lit.

Eh! Au lieu de ce marrer, vous pourriez ptete nous aider à sortir de ses lits ? c'est possible ? merci.

Je me mis donc à les aider, un par un, en les réveillant en même temps pour certain, à sortir de leur lit. Alors que j'aidais Potter, le dernier dans son lit, il eu comme un reflex : il s'accrocha à mon cou ...et se rendormie.

Je crois que dès lundi je lance une demande officiel d'adoption... pour que Potter devienne mon fils...

FIN.

voilou, fin de mon 2ème One-Shot, j'espère qu'il a plus, si c'est le cas ou non, laisser moi une review.


	3. PMA : Procréation Magiquement Assistée

Titre : PMA : Procréation Magiquement Assistée.

Par : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout à J.K Rowling, rien à moi…

Important : relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas passer votre chemin…

Ps : Je viens de finir un stage dans un cabinet de sage-femme et c'est aussi le métier que j'envisage de faire donc ne vous étonnez pas si les sujets se ressembles…ça va p'tete me passer un jour… le sujet a déjà été abordé plusieurs fois sur et je voulais moi aussi en donner une version… désolé si cela n'a pas l'air bien long, mais je suis en plein oraux blanc de français et d'histoire-géo…

&&&&

Cela fait maintenant 4 ans que je suis avec lui… déjà… que le temps passe vite ! Je n'avais 18 ans que depuis quelques semaines quand nous avons décidés de sortir ensemble officiellement, juste après que Voldemort ait disparu. Comment il a disparu ? C'est tout simple : il c'est trouvé que pendant ma 6ème année je suis tombé malade, gravement malade, une maladie du sang communément appelée leucémie « foudroyante », une leucémie qui, quand elle est détecté a temps, peut être soigné par des potions que les sorciers ont mis au points pour les sorcier d'origine moldu, ou pour ceux qui le sont à moitié. J'ai donc pu être guérie facilement alors que lui, Voldemort en est mort…eh oui comme pour renaître il c'est servie de mon sang, il a développé la même maladie et lui en est mort…n'avait pas les potions…zut c'est bête non ?

Oui, il faut aussi que je vous précise que ces potions sont très difficiles à préparer et que le seul que je connais est Severus, et depuis peu Neville, devenu médicomage, oui je sais qui lu crus, Neville réussissant des potions, comme quoi les miracles…

J'ai donc pu être sauvé et de cette manière débarrassé de Voldemort, si ça ne s'appelle pas faire d'une pierre deux coups… Donc pour en revenir à mes hiboux, je vous parlais du futur anniversaire de nos 4 ans ensemble…à chaque fois que j'y pense je suis sur mon petit nuage rose ! Une vraie fille des fois…Je parle, je parle mais je ne vous ais toujours pas dit avec qui je suis, attention roulement de tambour ! mio amore è…….Severus Snape ! Oui je suis raide dingue fou de cet homme, mon homme… que voulez-vous les sentiments ne ce contrôle pas et pour vous dire je n'ai même pas essayé ! Il m'a sauvé la vie et depuis je ne le lâche plus… donc officieusement nous sommes ensemble depuis presque 6 ans. Faut dire qu'il a fallut pas mal de temps à mon chéri avant de bien vouloir que l'on se montre ensemble, main dans la main… près de 2 ans, mais qu'est ce que c'est quand on s'aime 2 ans… oui c'est vrai je ne disais pas tout à fait la même chose à l'époque, mais maintenant ça me parais loin !

Aujourd'hui donc, nous fêtons nos 4 ans de vie commune et j'ai décidé de lui demander quelque chose de pas tout à fait conventionnelle… depuis que cet article est parut dans la presse je ne fais plus que dis penser, et surtout dis rêver… le problème c'est plutôt comment aborder le sujet sans en avoir l'air… il est doter d'un flair imparable, et à chaque fois que j'essais, il lui faut pas 5 minutes pour me découvrir…J'ai déjà réfléchis à plusieurs technique :

la première étant de laisser traîner dans le salon le magazine contenant l'article à la bonne page… mais il ne lis pas ce genre de magazine…, la deuxième, à lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il pensait du fait que Hermione et Ron attende leur premier bébé, mais ça n'a rien donner de probant… il est contant pour eux, et espère que le gamin ne tiendra pas trop de ses parents… on peut pas dire que cela m'aide !

Donc je vais utilisé ma dernière option : lui en parlé juste après avoir fait des galipettes au lit, il est généralement pas très…enfin il ne réagira pas de manière trop « violente »…

&&&&

Ca y est, je lui en est parlé… et… bah disons qu'il lui a fallu un temps de réaction plus ou moins long… enfin y a pire comme réaction vous me direz… en fait j'ai plutôt eu l'impression que lui aussi ça l'avait un peu travaillé, mais rien d'extraordinaire… donc pour tout vous dire il est d'accord mais il rejette complètement une partie de mon idée, il veut pas le faire, il dit qu'il est trop vieux et que ça casserait pour toujours son image de « vil professeur de potion »qu'il entretien depuis tant d'années, donc si on veut le faire c'est moi qui m'y colle ! Mais ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire !

Je vais donc à partir d'aujourd'hui, devoir ingurgiter tout les jours à raisons de un flacon par repas, une potion mettant en place mon organisme pour une PMA aussi dit Procréation Magiquement Assisté ! Il a donc accepté que nous ayons un enfant tout les deux, de nous deux !

Vous comprenez donc pourquoi je suis fou de joie ! Nous allons faire un bébé ensemble, un mini Snape-Potter… j'en ai les larmes aux yeux rien que dit penser… snif… c'est les hormones, elles commencent à agir…

Vous vous demandez p'tete comment qu'on va faire ? Eh beh c'est tout simple, grâce à ses « foutus » potions au goût « dégueulasse », mon corps va créer des ovules à partir de ma carte génétique, et après y a plus qu'a passer à la partie « technique », c'est-à-dire sous la couette… c'est déjà pas mal actif en temps normal, mais là, je sens que l'on va passer de ces nuits blanches…

J'vous préviens dès que bébé est en route, pour le moment faut que j'aille y travailler…

&&&&

Ouahhchhh ! put ! Je comprend Hermione quand elle disait que au début elle passait ¼ d'heure chaque matin dans la salle de bain… vive les nausées matinales, c'est ignoble, qu'est qu'on doit pas supporter pour avoir des enfants…

Maintenant que vous être mis au courant, autant l'être complètement, je suis donc _enceint _de 10 semaines soit 2 mois et demie. Oui ! Après 3 mois d'essais, nos longues nuits sans sommeils on portées leur fruit, bébé est en route vers nous ! Vous pouvez donc imaginer mon état émotionnel… je suis -malgré mes petits désagréments- l'homme le plus heureux de ce monde… en fait comme tout les gens qui attendent un bébé qu'ils ont ardemment souhaité !

« La vie est belle, le monde est beau ! »

J'oubliai de vous dire ça… mais quelle tête est-ce j'ai ? Mon Severus, si vous pouviez le voir… il est à mes petits soins, y a pas plus mignon que lui… mais surtout lui dîtes pas il risquerait de pas apprécier !

Désolé de vous lâcher comme ça, mais la salle de bain m'appelle… quel est le crétin qui a dit que les nausées ne sont que le matin !

&&&&

Re-Coucou tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui j'ai vécus un des moments les plus beau de ma vie ! Si vous saviez, j'en suis tout retourné… aujourd'hui pour la première fois j'ai vu mon bébé…enfin ON a vu NOTRE bébé, Severus était avec moi ! Of course ! C'était la première magico-échographie, celle du troisième mois, enfin moi je suis fin 3ème mois, limite 4ème, mais c'est pareil, du moment que je la fais !

Donc nous voila de retour au bercail avec une plus une « photo » va ton dire, de notre p'tit bout de chou… que je vais dore et déjà mettre dans l'album photo que j'ai prévu de lui consacrer ! Sa toute première photo !

Dans le cabinet du magico-échographiste j'ai bien cru que mon chéri allait tomber dans les vaps… lui qui est blanc naturellement, là il l'était encore, c'est pour dire ! Enfin il a quand eu une petite larme lui aussi, même si il l'a discrètement essuyer…moi je l'ai bien vu !

Allez bye, je vous laisse ! Faut que je commence l'album !

&&&&

Ciao Ciao tuttì il mondo! Oggi c'est journée lèche-vitrine, enfin qu'à moitié, je suis à la recherche de vêtements dans lesquels je peux rentrer…et c'est pas une mince affaire ! Y paraîtrait qu'un magasin de vêtements de grossesse pour femme et _homme _vient d'ouvrir, oui oui, suite à une loi, maintenant il est légal que les couples homosexuels puissent aussi sous certaines conditions, exemple en couple depuis 3 ans minimum et autres choses de ce genre…, je disais donc il leur est légalement possible d'avoir recourt à la PMA… et de fait un magasin a décidé de s'ouvrir à ce nouveau type de marché, tant mieux pour moi ! Je vais pouvoir m'habiller décemment !

Je suis avec Hermione, la seule qui ai accepté de m'accompagner pour mes courses… les autres, même mon chéri ne voulait pas… peur pour leur virilité, entourés de autant de femmes et -peu mais quand même- quelques hommes enceints… enfin, je m'en moque un peu, je peux passer l'après midi avec mon filleul, un petit Matteo Weasley, roux comme son père, mais les yeux qui vire au marron comme ceux de sa mère, un vrai petit ange de bientôt 1 mois, à qui il faut déjà recharger la garde robe… tient va peut-être falloir que nous aussi on s'y mette, au moins qu'on prépare la chambre, même si bébé n'arrive que dans 4 mois, on a beaucoup de travaux en perceptive…

Enfin, enfin, enfin ! Je rentre Enfin dans un pantalon que je peux complètement boutonner ! Ça fait beaucoup mieux que les pantalons que j'agrandis à coups de sorts de couture… il est génial ce magasin ! Allez, allons voir du côté des hauts, j'en est marre de piquer les pulls de mon chéri, que je commence un peu à détendre… et pis je suis plus alèse dans des vêtements adaptés…

Ô Merlin ! Que c'est mignon ! J'adore cette grenouillère ! Et ce body ! Et ce pyjama… résiste Harry, résiste ! C'est prévus que vous fassiez les courses pour bébé ensemble, retiens toi ! ………. Désoler chéri… ce pyjama de nouveau-né était trop mignon… que voulez-vous, on peut rien contre ses hormones…

Allez bye, faut que maintenant je paye tout ça… houlà ça va faire mal au portefeuille tout ça …

&&&&

Je commence belle et bien à ressembler à une baleine… de face tout va bien, c'est de profil que ça ce gâte… heureusement c'est pour la bonne cause ! Et pis, Severus y dit qu'il m'aime comme ça… il adore poser son oreille sur mon ventre pour entendre notre fille bougé… Quoi j'vous l'ai pas dit ? On va avoir une petite fille… je suis trop content, enfin ON est trop content ! Enfin ça sera peut-être galère plus tard, quand elle sera à l'adolescence, mais bon y aura toujours sa marraine, Hermione, pour nous aider dans cette difficile étape de passage à l'âge adulte… par contre pour le parrain j'ai pas eu mon mot à dire, il voulait absolument que ce soit son filleul qui soit le parrain de sa fille, soit… _Malfoy, Draco Malfoy…_les futurs repas de famille et anniversaires risquent d'être très animés, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… même si dernièrement nos relations ce sont quelques peu amélioré, faut pas non plus exagérer !

Nous sommes en pleine préparation de la chambre de la petite, qui ne sera ni rouge, ni verte, mais d'un jaune pâle, c'est la seule couleur où nous sommes tout les deux d'accord, et en ce moment nous montons le mobilier dans la chambre, posons les étagères, cadres et autres…

Moi qui ne peux rien faire -sinon chéri pas content-, suis en train d'écrire la liste de ce que nous allons avoir besoin pour bébé, et de ce qu'il nous faut pour aménager le reste de notre maison, genre protection pour l'escalier et pour les portes de meubles de la cuisine, et tout et tout…

La semaine prochaine, on commence l'achat de tout ça, et surtout des vêtements, j'en suis à la fin du 8ème mois et je suis sûr d'avoir mon bébé, enfin comment m'expliquer, je suis à bientôt mes 9 mois et si j'accouchais prématurément, le risque de perdre mon bébé à ce stade étant tellement infime… enfin c'est psychologique, je peux pas vraiment expliquer…

Bon je vous laisse, je retourne à ma liste…

&&&&

Bonjour tout le monde, désoler si je ne me lève pas pour vous faire la bise, mais ça met impossible tout seul, et oui a une semaine du terme, il me devient de plus en plus difficile de faire certains mouvements… comme me relever tout seul du fauteuil à bascule…

Je suis fou d'impatience, je me dis que normalement dans une semaine pile, mon bébé sera né, dans une semaine elle sera dans nos bras… rien de mieux pour vous donnez la pêche !

Sa chambre est fin prête pour la recevoir, tout a été aménagé moitié moldu, moitié sorcier, ça fait un beau mélange et une pièce très pratique aussi.

Bon, je suis encore désolé mais en ce moment je suis une vrai marmotte, je dors tout le temps à n'importe quelle heure de la journée… c'est lassant et plutôt ennuyeux des fois… genre vous vous endormez, alors que vous attendez votre meilleur amie dans un café… c'est ti pas génial, j'ai faillis me faire virer de l'établissement car je leur monopolisais une table… allez a ciao ! Moi va dormirrrrr…… (Bayement).

&&&&

Aujourd'hui, mercredi 13 avril, je suis à J+5 du terme… si c'est pas une fille ça , y a qu'elles pour ce faire attendre comme ça, même le jour de leurs naissance ! Donc je passe mon temps en ce moment à marcher, et faire toutes les choses qui mon été interdites tout au long de ma grossesse, genre faire de la voiture, Sev n'est pas très fan de ce genre « d'objet » comme il dit, mais moi j'aime aller quand j'en est envie dans le monde moldu, donc il me l'a gentiment offert et m'a même payé le permis ! Donc je disais, je fais de la voiture dans les rues les plus endommagées, avec des dos d'ânes, des trous et autres…, les magasins avec Herm toute la journée… et j'en passe…

De toute façon la médico-sage-femme a dit que si le travail ne commençait pas tout seul on me déclancherait… et ça je veux pas ! Donc je marche, gigote, bouge…

Mais faire tout ça, ça fatigue a un points pas possible, donc le soir je dors comme une masse… sauf cette nuit, j'ai beau me relaxer, utiliser ce que l'on m'a appris dans les cours de préparation à la naissance, rien n'y fait… ça serait vraiment gentil pitchou si tu pouvais te décider de sortir hun ? Ça te dit rien de rencontrer le grand monde ? S'il te plait p'tite puce, tu peux faire ça pour moi ? C'est quand même moi qui te porte ! Non ? Bon bah on va faire avec…

Severus, tu peux te réveiller s'il te plait, et vite en plus… tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Je crois que je suis en train d'accoucher… quoi ! comment ça pourquoi je t'ai pas réveiller plus tôt ? Si je l'ai avait sentis les contractions je te l'aurais dit ! Non je ne t'ai pas réveiller pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sens pas de douleur, juste mon ventre qui ce durcit plus que d'habitude, et le fait que la poche des eaux vienne de ce rompre et que je sens une envie irrépressible de pousser… nan désolé chéri y a pas le temps d'appeler la médico-sage-femme… oui c'est toi qui va m'aider à accoucher… nan tu reste ici et tu m'aides ! Non y a pas besoin d'eau chaude, ça sert à rien sauf à occuper les pères quand il gène le boulot de la médico-sage-femme, et comme là y en a pas, tu restes ici et tu viens m'aider , je sens que le bébé veut sortir ! Vite bouge ton c, où je divorce ! Quoi on est pas marier ! Oui je sais ! Et c'est qui qui me l'a pas demandé ? Hun ! comment ça on n'en a jamais parler ? Et alors ce n'est pas une raison ! Ça me donne quoi de vouloir divorcer quand on est pas marier ? Heu benh… C'est du préventif, oui voilà ! du préventif de niveau primaire, agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Bon tu te décides ! Viens m'aider, sinon je te jure que c'est le seul et unique gamin que tu auras et que tu pourras faire… j'ai été clair ? bien… merci…

Je sens qu'il arrive, je me met accroupi, adossé à Sev qui me tiens sous les bras et je pousse… je sens que bébé descend tout seul, c'est un moment magique, un moment entre nous trois, pour nous trois… je pousse une dernière fois et …

&&&&

TunTunTunTund TouTunTunTund Tutututundddd…… (marche nuptiale…on fait ce qu'on peux )

Aujourd'hui nous sommes ici présent pour célébrer l'union entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter tout deux ici présent…

…

... Je vous déclare donc mari et époux, vous pouvez-vous embrasser...

J'adore cette journée… c'est l'une des plus belle de ma vie, c'est le jour où j'ai pu unir pour la vie ma vie à celle de Sev… c'était le début de l'été, le temps était magnifique, tout mes amis était là, et pour ce jour si spéciale, Dumbledore m'a permis de revoir le miroir du Rised, pour que je puisse voir… mes parents, c'était la seul chose qui me manquai dans ce monde, que mes parents soient là le jour de mon mariage, et mon vœux c'est quand même réalisé, même si mon père faisait une drôle de tête sur le moment… mais il m'ont félicité et mon souhaité tout le bonheur du monde… snif quand j'y repense, c'était tellement merveilleux comme moment, et comme journée !

Une autre journée tout aussi merveilleuse c'est celle de la naissance de ma fille, de NOTRE fille, un joli bébé de 3kg500 qui ce prénomme depuis 3 mois Ella. C'est notre rayon de soleil à moi et son père, elle est devenu le bonheur de notre vie, elle a mes yeux et mes cheveux mais la peau de son père, une belle peau laiteuse… Merlin quand je pense au futur, je me dis que notre petite poupée sera plus tard une vraie beauté.

J'envisage d'ici un an ou deux qu'on essais d'en faire un deuxième, et comme pour la première fois je devrais convaincre mon chéri mais pas pour la même chose… je veux que ce soit lui qui passe les 9 mois _enceint _pour voir ce que c'est d'avoir des enfants…

Je vous tiens au courant si y a du nouveau… bye tout le monde !

FIN

&&&&

Voilou fin de mon 3ème one-shot, qui j'espère vous aura plus, si c'est le cas –ou non- laissez moi donc une review ! et si quelqu'un a des idées/défis un peu dans ce genre qu'il me prévienne !

Bacione Shiefa Li


	4. PMA : Procréation Magiquement Assistée l

Titre : PMA : Procréation Magiquement Assistée : l'après.

Par : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout à J.K Rowling, rien à moi…

Important : relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas passer votre chemin…

Ps1: Je viens de finir un stage dans un cabinet de sage-femme et c'est aussi le métier que j'envisage de faire donc ne vous étonnez pas si les sujets se ressembles…ça va p'tete me passer un jour… on m'a demander là où j'ai posté ma fic si je pouvais y faire une suite. Au début cela ne me disait rien, mais maintenant l'idée me tente ! Alors je mis met !

Ps2: désoler pour les très probables fautes d'orthographe, j'ai beau faire il en reste toujours…

Ps3: c'est la suite de ma fic PMA : Procréation Magiquement Assistée pour ceux qu'il ne l'on pas lu je leur conseil de le faire s'ils veulent comprendre.

Ps : toujours la même suite pour ceux qu'il l'on lu, je l'ai juste mis à la suite de la première.

&&&&

Trois mois, cela fait déjà trois mois… que le temps passe vite ! Trois mois de bonheur total, même si ce petit bout de choux tète dix fois par 24 heures, qu'elle ne fait ses nuits depuis seulement 15 jours, et que nous sommes tout les deux, moi et Sev, complètement crevé… nous sommes très heureux !

Sinon que vous dire de nouveau… à part ma p'tite puce et mon chéri, il est vrai que je ne voie pas grand monde, mais je vais mis remettre, d'ailleurs je mange chez Herm ce midi, elle veut voir ma p'tite puce et moi je veux voir comment a pousser le p'tit Weasley junior, le petit Matteo ! Il doit aller sur ses 8 mois déjà… le temps passe vite… en plus je compte acheter un cadeau à mon filleul , même si Hermione m'a déjà dit qu'il en avait beaucoup, moi je dit que l'on en a jamais assez, sinon à quoi sert un parrain ? Cadeau qu'il faut que j'aille acheter maintenant… Bye !

&&&&

Cette journée a été excellente ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas sortie, et cela fait du bien de si remettre ! Et surtout qu'est ce ça m'a manqué de papoter avec Hermione, des fois je ressemble vraiment à une fille, il suffit que l'on parle de quelque chose qui me plait, surtout des enfants, et ça y est je part en vrille et Herm ne peut pas en placer une ! C'est grave moi je vous le dit ! Mais c'est normal me direz-vous, quand on parle de son enfant, c'est rare qu'on en dise du mal ! Enfin c'est pas mon genre.

J'ai donné mon cadeau à Matteo, et il l'a adoré ! Vous me direz, quel enfant, surtout un garçon, peut résister à un vif d'or miniature pour jeune enfant ? Hermione a fait une drôle de tête sur le coup, mais quand elle a vu comment son fils s'amusait avec, elle a sourie et oublié qu'elle n'aime pas trop le quidditch… Elle a offert à Ella un jouet sorcier, un anneau qui raconte des histoires sorcières, je pense que Ella est un peu trop jeune, mais néanmoins ma petite puce l'adore, elle ne le quitte pas ! Ah oui, elle m'a aussi offert une petite robe, et un pyjamas pour Ella.

La journée est passé très vite, et nous avons tout les deux convenu de ce voir et manger ensemble au moins une fois par mois, et j'attends avec impatience la prochaine fois !

&&&&

Aujourd'hui, pendant que nous étions au Chemin de Traverse, nous avons rencontré Ginny et son fiancé, vous ne devinerez jamais qui c'est… enfin à Poudlard on ne peut pas dire qu'il l'intéressait beaucoup… enfin la vie a fait son boulot, et Ginny est fiancée avec Neville Londubat maintenant. Je pense qu'il ne vont pas tarder à ce marier, Ginny ayant je trouve un peu beaucoup de ventre… vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Alors je disais donc, moi, Sev et Ella étions au Chemin de Traverse, car notre petite pucinette a maintenant 18 mois… vous avez remarqué ? on dit toujours l'âge des nourrisson avec précision, on ne dira jamais un an et demi, ou un an et six mois mais 18 mois… enfin bon, cela fait plus de trois mois déjà que Ella sait marcher, et nous avons décidé de lui fait sa première promenade ici, pour lui faire voir certains magasins et faire aussi des achats, surtout pour Sev, qui a besoin d'ingrédients pour ses potions, en ce moment il essais d'en créer des nouvelles, surtout dans le domaine médical.

Ce jour là, j'ai dévalisé le magasin de vêtements pour enfant, Ella grandit à une de c'est vitesse et les vêtements n'ont pas le temps de durer… en plus comme toute bonne petite fille, elle est très coquette et le choix des vêtements est devenue cornélien… que dire quand ce sera l'adolescence… non, je ne veux pas y penser !

Aujourd'hui, nous venons aussi de prendre une grande décision… nous avons décider de refaire une PMA, et cette fois-ci c'est Sev qui si colle… et comme qu'il approche de 43 ans, c'est le moment où jamais si on veut en avoir un second… courage Sev je sais que ces potions sont amers mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

&&&&

Un an et toujours pas de résultats… pas que je me plaigne, tout ce boulot pour avoir ce deuxième bébé, on peut dire qu'il y a pire… mais c'est que j'ai l'impression que Sev commence à souffrir un peu de ça, il est vraiment décidé à avoir ce bébé, que ce soi lui qui le porte, et le fait de ces échec consécutifs, je vois que ça lui mine un peu le moral. Enfin, c'est pas ça qu'il l'empêche d'être un bon père, il est génial avec Ella, c'est limite un papa poule ! Il passe des fois des heures avec elle pour jouer dans sa chambre où dans le salon, et quand il pense que je ne l'ai vois pas, je l'ai prend en photo, des photos sorcières bien sûr, que je mets dans l'album photo de Ella pour lui donner plus tard, quand elle sera majeur, où quand elle partira de la maison… enfin j'ai du temps devant moi ! Elle n'a que deux ans et demi…

Ah oui, il faut aussi que je vous informe que les Weasley, enfin Ron et Herm attendent des jumeau et d'après la magico-échographie ce serait des filles ! Ron en est tout fou ! Sinon, pour ce qui est de Ginny j'avais bien deviné, deux mois plus tard ils se mariaient et trois plus tard la première petite-fille Weasley naissait. Donc la grande famille c'est encore agrandit, et je suis incapable de vous en dire le nombre exact de membre…

J'ai mis Ella à la crèche, la même que celle où est Matteo, et ma petite choupinette adore, elle en parle… elle sait plus s'arrêter ! Vu que Ella est maintenant à la crèche, j'ai repris un boulot à mi-temps, je travaille au ministère de la magie, en tant que lien entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier, service que Ron a remis au goût du jour, et c'est un travail qui me passionne !

Bon je vous laisse je dois aller chercher ma puce, que je vais, après l'avoir changer et finit son sac, emmené chez Herm pour la nuit, car ce soir je passe la soirée en tête à tête avec mon chéri, et Hermione a gentiment proposé de nous garder Ella. Allez je vous laisse, je vais être en retard si je ne me dépêche pas ! Bye !

&&&&

Ça y est ! Oui enfin ça y est ! Le deuxième bébé est mis en route ! Quand Sev me l'a annoncé j'ai éclaté de joie, et j'ai même un peu pleuré… oui je sais j'ai plus l'escuse des hormones, maintenant c'est Sev qui peut l'utiliser…

Ce n'est pas vraiment le même genre de grossesse, enfin on dit bien que chaque grossesse est différente, mais là j'aurais bien aimé avoir la même ! Pas de nausées, pas de malaises ou de vertiges, juste une grande envie de manger ! Il mange plus, il dévore ! S'en ait à un point… et bien lui y prend pas des kilos incalculables ! Comme moi, par exemple… enfin je, enfin nous sommes très heureux, et nous attendons impatiemment la fin de ces sept prochain mois, le bébé étant prévus pour la fin mai.

&&&&

Ah enfin, là on dirait vraiment qu'il est _enceint_, il en est à 5 mois et il a un de ces ventre, ce bébé grandit à une de c'est vitesse, surtout grossit ! De plus à cause de son âge, Sev doit prendre des potions préventives pour éviter toutes sorte de malformations ou de problèmes génétiques, et ça le fait grossir ! Quoi j'ai l'air sadique ? Eh, c'est pas vous qui avez pris vingt kilos et à qui il en reste 5 sur les hanches, enfin ça ce voit pas, mais la balance, elle, elle le dit ! Donc Sev à causes de ses potions quotidiennes à une envie de manger énorme, et des kilos qui s'accrochent…

On a été faire l'examen du 6ème mois, enfin la magico-échographie, et manque de bol, pour nous pas pour le pauvre homme, le magico-échographiste a eu le matin même un infarctus du myocarde, et l'examen n'a pas été fait, on lui a juste fait une prise de sang sorcière, qui, instantanément nous as appris que tout allais bien, et on nous as donné un rendez-vous la prochaine écho, la dernière, celle du début du neuvième mois. C'est dommage, il me manquera une photo de lui ou elle pour son futur album… je me rattraperait plus tard.

Après on a dû aller dans le magasin où j'avais dû aller quand je ne rentrait plus dans mes vêtements, j'ai bien essayé de lui passer les miens, mais on a pas tout à fait la même carrure, et il ne rentre pas dedans… donc nous revoici dans ce superbe magasin, où j'ai dû le traîné de force, le pauvre ne voulait pas y allez… peur pour sa virilité, c'est parce qu'il est _enceint_ qu'il n'est plus viril, j'ai beau lui répété, ça veut pas rentrer dans sa tête. Alors on lui trouve des vêtements, on paye, et on rentre.

Ce matin j'ai été surpris par Sev, nous étions au lit, j'étais sensé dormir, et alors je l'ai vue ce caresser délicatement le ventre, essayant de faire réagir le bébé, de le faire bouger, de provoquer des réactions… il faut dire qu'il en ait presque à la fin de son 8ème mois, et que le bébé à bien pris ses aises ! Moi qui me plaignait de la taille de mon ventre, qui me trouvait énorme, qui avais l'impression d'être une mini baleine, et bien ce n'est rien comparer à Sev, son ventre doit peser autant que le reste de son corps… bon c'est pas tout mais moi aussi je veux jouer avec ma puce ou mon poussin ! Et Ella ne vas pas tarder à ce lever… tient j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, quand on parle du loup… Salut ma puce… quoi papa a un énorme ventre… qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ? Un bébé ma chérie, c'est un bébé, tu veux le toucher ? Pas de problème, viens je t'aide à monter… Oui ça bouge beaucoup, donne tes mains à papa (Severus), il va les mettre où il faut pour que tu sentes ton ou ta future petit(e) frère/sœur… oui ça bouge beaucoup !

Je vous laisse, je compte bien profiter de cette matinée au lit avec ceux que j'aime le plus… à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !

&&&&

Cette fois c'est moi, Severus Rogue qui vous parle, c'est lui, Harry, qui l'a voulu, il veut absolument que ce soit moi qui vous raconte, enfin dixit ses mots : «que je raconte ce que j'ai vécut, que l'on voit que cela a été vécut de l'intérieur, de moi-même», enfin que je parle de la naissance…

Deux heures du matin, je dors dans les bras de mon chéri… enfin de Harry, entre parenthèse, que je n'apprenne pas que mes élèves que je forme pour être maître des potions sont au courant des noms que je donne à mon chéri, où je serais où régler les compte… Je disais donc, deux heures du matin, je dors poletoner dans les bras de Harry, quand je sens tout d'un coup quelque chose qui me sert, comme une ceinture, le ventre. Sur le coup je me réveille, attends de voir si cela recommence, et puis au bout de dix minutes me rendors. Et cela c'est répéter toute les heures jusqu'au petit matin…

La matinée c'est passer calmement, tranquillement, pèpèrement même jusqu'à vers 4 heures de l'après-midi… et puis tout c'est accéléré. Je ressentie encore ses contractions, mais cette fois-ci elles se sont accélérer à une vitesse ! De 30 minutes à 15 minutes en une heure, et ainsi de suite pour être au bout de 5 heures, vers 9 heures du soir, toutes les 5 minutes !

Harry était en train de coucher Ella, quand une contraction plus forte que les précédentes me fit crier, heureusement cela ne réveilla pas ma puce, mais j'ai vue accourir mon amour à une vitesse que je ne l'avais jamais vue… En moins de 5 minutes, il appela Ginny en renfort, Hermione ne pouvant pas venir, à cause des jumelles : Jade et Clara, et de Matteo, et un Ron malade, c'est donc pour ça qu'il appela Ginny à la rescousse, qui laissa sa fille Camille à son mari Neville. Après il alla chercher la valise préparer pour moi et le bébé, et m'emmena à la maternité St Joseph, spécialisé dans les naissances masculines.

Le reste ce passa très vite, j'ai eu l'impression de ne rien contrôler, de subir un peu car je me fatiguais vite, et surtout je me disais que dans quelques heures, voir quelques minutes mon bébé serai là, je compris enfin cette attachement qu'avait eu Harry dès le début pour Ella, moi aussi, bien sûr je me suis attaché à elle, mais c'était à construire, pas totalement inné… alors que là, il ou elle n'est pas encore né, je ne suis pas encore à terme, mais le bébé va bientôt naître, et je n'ai qu'une seule impatience, le tenir dans mes bras, sur moi. Après je ne me souviens de rien, d'après Harry il est devenu urgent pour moi que j'accouche, je perdais trop de sang et ma tension baissait en flèche… mais tout c'est bien finie, ne vous inquiété pas…

&&&&

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je voulais qu'il vous raconte l'accouchement… son points de vue est forcément différent, moi j'ai eu surtout peur de le perdre, de les perdre, je m'imaginais presque comment je pourrais pas vivre sans eux… pour moi cette naissance a été limite un cauchemar, un moment où j'ai failli tout perdre…

Mais tout vas mieux maintenant, mon amour va bien, et mes poussins vont a merveille… Oui MES poussins ! à cause de la magico-échographie enfin des magico-échographies, la 2ème à cause du médecin et de son infarctus du myocarde, et la dernière qui n'a pas pu être fait, vue que Sev a accoucher avant ! Donc nous n'avons pas sut que c'était des jumeaux que Sev attendait… je vous explique pas la surprise… sur le coup je suis tombé dans les pommes !

A peine remis de mon malaise, et assis sur un fauteuil, que l'on me mit dans les bras nos deux bébés, pas tout à fait prévus… sur le coup je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, et puis naturellement je l'ai ait serré contre mon cœur… la magico-puéricultrice m'a alors proposé de faire du peau contre peau, j'ai bien sûr accepter, et ce fut magique ! un moment hors du temps, entre parenthèse, j'ai demander à une médicomage qui passait par là de nous prendre en photos sorcières pour en mettre une dans chaque album… je suis presque pire que Colin des fois…

Bon je vous laisse faut que j'aille voir Sev que l'on vas pas tarder à monter dans sa chambre, les deux heures de surveillance étant finie, que j'aille acheter en catimini de quoi habiller le 2ème bébé, et de quoi le coucher et etc le 2ème bébé à la maison… beaucoup de boulot en perspective !

Allez un dernier bisou pour l'aîné, Mattew et pour son cadet de 4 minutes, Baptiste et je part. Bye !

&&&&

Ouf ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un moment pour moi seul, ou pour être avec mon chéri… ça doit bien faire un mois. Faut dire que les bébés plus Ella, ça nous occupe beaucoup, dès qu'on a fini avec un, un autre a besoin de nous… c'est s'en fin ! Enfin tout le monde va bien, Ella pousse toujours aussi bien, elle commence bientôt la maternelle dans une école pour jeune sorcier, ça permet de voir s'ils auront ou non des pouvoirs, et si cela est le cas ils sont entouré et cela évite certaine catastrophe, genre exploser une vitrine d'un magasin moldu dans une rue très fréquenté… Ella n'ayant pas encore fait des actes involontaires de magie, nous préférons l'y inscrire, car vu son caractère plutôt impétueux, si elle les manifeste cela ne sera pas dans la dentelle… Sinon, j'ai décidé de prendre un congé parental pour m'occuper des jumeaux, et Sev a décidé de diminuer ses heures, de quoi faire un espèce de mi-temps, vu que l'on peut se le permettre on en profite, les premières années passent trop vite, et on en profite pas assez…

Depuis peu j'ai surnommer les Weasley les « lapins », ils se reproduisent à une des c'est vitesse… «pour la propagation de l'espèce» ce sont les premier ! Après Matteo, Jade et Clara, bientôt un petit 4ème… pour Ron et Herm, Ginny et Neville ont mis en route leur second, les jumeaux viennent, à quelques mois près, de se caser, et l'un d'eux ,Fred avec sa fiancée ont un Weasley junior en préparation, Bill marié depuis 4 ans avec sa chère et tendre, vient de voir naître son petit dernier,le 3ème de sa petite famille, et Charlie à presque trouvé l'âme sœur en Roumanie, et Percie reste désespérément seul depuis qu'il travaille au ministère… quand je vous dit que ce sont des lapins… c'est pas sans raison !

&&&&

Je trouve que le temps passe trop vite, pas vous ? Avec Sev ont viens d'inscrire à la maternelle nos jumeaux… et Ella rentre en primaire… déjà, sur le coup ça fait un choc, nos petit nous quitte déjà… enfin comme dit Sev, y paraît que je dramatise un peu… bon d'accord beaucoup ! Comme tout les parents quoi ! Finit le temps où on se lève 3/4 fois par nuit, où on leur apprend leur 1er pas… maintenant, faut les emmener à l'école, aider Ella pour ses devoirs, les emmener chez leurs copains pour des anniversaires… et j'en passe… enfin, chez nous le dimanche matin est sacré, on ne fait rien sinon passer du temps ensemble tout les quatre, des fois on reste toute le matinée au lit, à parler, rire, faire des concours de chatouilles ou de grimaces, à voir les petites actes de magies que commence à contrôler notre fille, et les blagues un peu trop Weasley de nos jumeaux… qui s'entendent comme larron en foire avec les jumelles Jade et Clara… et aussi Fred et George, d'où croyez vous que vienne leur amour des farces ?

Bientôt, dans presque un mois pour être précis, nous faisons une grande réunion des anciens élèves de notre session, on a invité tout le monde, de toute les maisons, même si cela n'a pas été facile, le temps nous a beaucoup dispersé, certains vivent même en Australie ou au Japon et d'autre plus proche comme en France ou en Irlande. La réunion va se tenir à Poudlard, McGonagal, la nouvelle directrice -Dumbledore nous ayant quitté depuis bientôt un an- ayant bien voulu, et elle est aussi très enthousiaste de revoir certains de ses anciens élèves. Moi aussi je doit bien vous le dire, je suis pressé de revoir ceux de Griffondor… de plus dans l'invitation nous avons précisé que si famille il y a, elle est cordialement invité, donc je vais voir certain bout de choux que je n'ai vue que par la photo du faire part que l'on nous a envoyé. Que je suis pressé de revoir mes vieux amis de collège ! Certain risque d'être surpris lorsque qu'ils vont voir Sev et les enfants, mais bon, soit il tombe dans les vaps… soit il tombe dans les vaps… l'infirmerie sera ouverte pour l'occasion !

De fait la soirée s'est bien passée dans l'ensemble, nous avons eu trois évanouissements, c'était des personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant de notre mariage, sinon tout était bien, j'ai passée une soirée géniale, le fait de revoir de vieux amis et de ce raconter de vieilles anecdotes, de voir ce que tout le monde étaient devenu…même Malfoy et compagnie qui est cassé et qui attend avec sa femme leur 1er bébé, Ella était très contente de revoir son parrain car elle ne voit pas souvent… conclusion : plutôt plaisant comme soirée, très agréable ! Dès que les petits ont commencés à piquer du nez, zou au lit, ils ont adorés la grande salle et quand je leur ais dit qu'il y avait de grande chance que plus tard ils fassent leurs études ici, ils ne voulaient plus que une seule chose : grandir, et vite ! C'est vrai que pour l'occasion la pièce était majestueuse, le plafond était un tableau à lui seul, tout un mélange des quatre couleurs des maisons, c'était vraiment féerique ! Bon je vous laisse, nous allons nous couchez ! Bonne nuit !

&&&&

Ça y est… snif déjà… mes petits, mes jumeaux rentrent en primaire… Dès la rentré moi aussi je reprends le boulot, je retourne au travail dans le service de Ron, toujours a mi-temps, pour pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec les petits dès qu'ils rentrent. Sev a aussi repris quelques heures de plus à son boulot, et il vient au bout de trois années de recherche intensive de trouver un remède, une potion qui inverse les conséquences de trop de doloris, les premiers à en avoir profités ont été les parents de Neville et ça a été un franc succès, lui qui depuis si longtemps n'avait plus ses parents en a pleuré de joie quand ceux-ci même après tant d'années l'on reconnu. Neville a même serré dans ses bras Sev, et la chaleureusement remercier… moi j'étais tout content de voir que mon chéri était définitivement débarrassé de son passé de mangemort et que plus personnes ne le dénigre, qu'il soit considéré comme un grand sorcier dont les talents en potions sont unanimement reconnue ! Quelle fierté pour lui et moi, nos enfants sont très fiers de leur papa, ils l'ont toujours été mais là, c'est au dessus de tout ! Je vous laisse, Sev doit aller au ministère de la magie, recevoir une récompense, certainement un ordre de Merlin, pour sa découverte médicale. Bye a tous !

&&&&

Ça y est mon journal, si on peut appeler cela un journal -car il n'y a ni date, ni lieu ou autres, et ce n'est absolument pas régulier- est finit, j'y ai juste écrit ce qui était pour moi des moments importants, que je voulais pouvoir transmettre plus tard, en plus des albums photos individuels que j'ai fait, ce petit livre, qui raconte une part de notre vie, et aussi une part de la leurs, car ils font partie intégrante de notre vie.

Maintenant qu'Ella rentre à Poudlard, je compte arrêter d'écrire dedans où alors comme l'ai toujours fait, pour des moments important, certainement comme ceux de leur diplômes, de leurs mariages, de leurs 1ers enfants, enfin ce genre d'événements… Dans trois ans ce sera le tour des jumeaux, j'espère qu'ils iront comme leur grande sœur à Grinfondor, mais si ils vont à Serpentard, ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas, cela rendra fier, très fier, leur père ! De plus la maison de Serpentard a retrouvé son prestige, ce n'est plus une maison de futur mangemort, mais une maison où les plus rusé et filou trouverons leur place…

Je vais vous laisser, aujourd'hui nous fêtons nos 12 ans de mariage, avec toute la famille, c'est-à-dire les Weasley, les Londubat, les Lupins, et tout autres amis de la famille… le fête va durer toute la nuits, les enfants sont très impatients de voir leur cousins, qui s'il ne le pas de sang le sont de cœur, et de pouvoir faire la fête jusqu'au petit matin… Je vous laisse pour la dernière fois, je dois aller me préparer pour ce soir, et je suis encore en retard ! Bye a tous !

Harry Potter Snape

FIN

&&&&

Voilou fin de la 2ème partie de mon 3ème one-shot, qui j'espère vous aura plus, si c'est le cas –ou non- laissez moi donc une review ! ça me motive pour écrire ce genre de fics que j'adore, mais l'inspiration ne vient pas toute seule, et souvent qu'au fils de l'écriture, la fic aurait pu être complètement différente s'il elle avait été fini hier.

Bacione a tuttì

Shiefa Li

Réponses aux reviews:

Onarluca : merci beaucoup de ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir quand quelqu'un aime !bye

Lapieuvredudesert :merci beaucoup, pour ton défis je n'ai pas encore trop le temps, mais dès que je l'ai et si cela m'intéresse toujours, et si tu ne l'a pas fait, je te mail ! bye !

Zaika : ton défi est plutôt plaisant, mais je suis plutôt occupé pour le moment et pour une fic comme ça le temps est important pour les idée ! sauraisq été gentil de me dire ce que tu as pensé de ma fic. Bye !

petitre grenouille : merci de ta review, c'est sympa, j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! bye !

Sweety : comme je le dit au début, faire une suite ne me disais rien, et puis j'ai eu des début d'idée, et pis finalement je l'ai écrite la suite ! mais c'est sur, c'est la dernière ! allez bye !

Phoenix 5 : contente que cela t'es plus, moi c'est le métier de mes rêves, et je suis contente de voire ce que j'ai appris durant mon stage m'a bien servit et que c'était à peu près fidèle à la réalité. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! bye !

Severia ROGUE : merci de ta review, j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! bye !

Hedwigelol : merci de ta review, j'vais essayer dans faire toujours des « mimi », au du moins qui me plaise ! bye !

Eilowny : merci de ta review, et je trouve moi aussi que plus cela va plus les fics sont sombres… moi j'aime lire des chose qui se finissent, y a assez de l'actualité pour les choses sombres… J'espère que la suite ta plus ! bye

crystal d'avalon : merci de ta review, et voila une suite où y a eu Sev en papa poule et en porteur du bébé, je ne voyais pas la suite autrement ! allez bye et j'espère que cela te plaira !


	5. Réunion des anciens

Titre : Réunion des anciens.

Par : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling...

Ps : En attendant la suite de ma fic : 15 jours façon moldu, qui ne sera pas mis à jour avant... je sais pas quand, faut que je récupère le chapitre 5 sur la disquette, qui ne veut pu s'ouvrir et donc le chapitre est bloqué... et j'ai pu vraiment souvenir de tout ce que j'y est écrit...scusi! En plus j'ai du réinstaller tout mon ordi, où un virus avait fait sauter les pilotes du lecteur cd-rom et dvd... verte j'ai tout perdue...

Ps 2 : Je suis dans ma période de malchance en ce qui concerne ce que j'écrit... j'avais déjà écrit 3 pages de cette fic, et manque de bol la disquette n'a rien enregistré... je suis re-verte en quelques jours... ça me met en boule !

Ps 3 : Désoler d'avances pour les fautes que vous y trouverez... je n'ai plus mon correcteur d'orthographe, et j'ai beau me relire y reste toujours des fautes stupides... Ah oui désoler d'avance si les parties dialogues n'ont pas de tirer Fanfiction a encore fait sauter mes tirets et j'ai pas le temps de les remettre... scusi !

Merci de reviewer si cela vous plaît !

&&&&

POV Ron Weasley

Mais pourquoi je me suis embarqué la dedans ? Je devais pas être très net à ce moment là pour avoir accepté... Je sais que l'idée est génial mais ça va nous prendre un temps fou pour tout organiser... je crois que ces deux prochains mois vont être long ! Enfin c'est surtout pour ma chérie que je m'inquiète... je veux pas qu'elle ce surmène... Mais la connaissant elle va n'en faire qu'à sa tête et je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire... comme d'habitude... et dire que j'ai épousé cette femme, Hermione Ronald Weasley...

&&&&

POV Hermione Weasley

C'est d'un crevant tout ça ! Et pis qu'est ce qui leur a pris de vouloir déménager en Australie ? Y pouvaient pas rester plus près, au moins dans le même hémisphère ? Nan, il faut qu'ils partent vivre à "Perpette les Aubrais" ! J'vous jure ! Je vais devoir leur envoyer leur invitation par "Hiboux Longue Distance", et vu la destination il faudra bien une semaine avant qu'il l'a reçoive... Heureusement tout le monde ne vit pas aussi loin ! Il m'a fallu quand même une semaine pour faire toute ces lettres, qu'il fallait d'un minimum personnaliser... et après trouver toutes les adresses ce qui ne fut pas de la Tarte aux Potirons... certains ont changés de noms s'ils ce sont mariés... Je suis contente d'en avoir finie quand même, j'ai maintenant devant moi une bonne semaine de tranquillité, et je compte bien en profiter pour me dorloter, et surtout me faire dorloter... par mon amour !

&&&&

POV Neville Londubat

Tiens mais c'est quoi ce truc qui file droit sur la fenêtre ? Merlin mais ça fonce dessus ! Impact dans 5, 4, 3, 2,...1!

SPOUING!

Sainte Mangouste ! Mais d'où vient ce pauvre hiboux ? Pas d'ici, c'est sur, il n'y en pas, il ne supporte pas le climat trop aride. Tiens boit ça, je crois que c'est bien mérité ! Alors, qui nous envoie un message d'aussi loin... mais qu'elle bonne idée ! Je vais demander à ma puce si ça lui dit d'y aller et de tous les revoirs ...

Chérie ! Tu peux venir cinq minutes ?

Désoler, mais je suis en train de faire prendre un bain à ton fils, qui est des plus récalcitrant ! Dès que j'ai finit j'arrive !

Pas la peine, je monte.

Trois étages plus tard, et une salle de bain transformé en pataugoire...

Merlin ! Mais il y a eu un raz de marée ici ! D'où vient toute cette eau ? Je croyais pourtant avoir mis un sort sur cette baignoire pour pas qu'elle déborde !

Les sorts ne peuvent rien contre Bastien quand il ne veut pas prendre de bain... BASTIEN ! Va tu arrêter deux secondes s'il te plaît !

Pouquoi je dois pende un bain ? J'aime pô les bains ! Je suis pô sale, j'ai pô de taches sur moi, alors pouquoi je dois pende un bain ? Ché pô juste !

Bastien, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce caprice ? Tu as sentie tes vêtements ? Ca sent à plein nez la transpiration et toi aussi ! Comment veux tu que Marie vienne jouer avec toi si tu sens si mauvais ? Je t'ai déjà que les filles étaient très délicates et qu'elle m'aimaient pas les garçons qui font tomber les mouches quand ils marchent !

Marie... ou l'arme fatale des parents Londubat sur leur fils pour lui faire prendre son bain après un match de Quidditch Junior... Bastien est _amoureux_ de Marie, c'est ça _fiancée secrète_, tellement secrète que même elle, elle le sait pas... Enfin qu'est ce que l'on ne ferait pas pour plaire aux filles...

Dacord... je pend mon bain... pô pour vous, pou Marie !

C'est bein mon poussin ! Rapproche toi, je vais te laver les cheveux... De quoi voulais-tu me parler Nev ?

Ha oui, avec tout ce rafus j'allais oublier... je te lis le message :

"Mme et Mr Londubat Luna et Neville,

Vous êtes cordialement invités à une réception en l'honneur des anciens élèves de Poudlard de votre promotion. Seront réunis tout les anciens élèves de votre année, pour fêter les 10 ans de votre sortie de Poudlard, et pour voir ce que sont devenues tout vos amis de votre adolescence... Ce retour à votre prime jeunesse est prévu pour le Samedi 28 Juin. Nous espérons beaucoup que vous serez avec nous pour revivre pendant quelques heures la vie que nous avions à 17 ans...

Avec toute notre amitié.

Hermione Weasley

Ps : Merci de nous répondre dans les plus brefs délais."

Alors quand penses-tu ? Ca te dit de retourner le temps d'une semaine en Angleterre, à Poudlard ?

Si ça me tente ? Mais bien sûr ! Je suis impatiente de voir ce que sont devenues tout nos amis, même si j'ai régulièrement des nouvelles, comme pour un mariage où une naissance, mais il est sur que j'aimerai beaucoup tous les revoir, et revoir Poudlard, le lieu qui a fait qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes ensemble... Pas toi ?

Si bien sûr, j'aimerai beaucoup revoir Harry, Ron, Seamus, et Dean... après tout, j'ai quand même passé 7 ans en leur compagnie, et ça marque !

Et toi mon poussinet, ça te dit d'aller une semaine en Angleterre, dans le pays où sont nés tes parents,et où on a fait nos études ?

Hum... je réféchi... c'est pô dans ce pays où y a eu le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch ?

Si pourquoi, c'était même un de nos ami, à moi et à ta mère...

Vément ? Et je pouré avoir un autogaphe ?

Je pense qu'il voudra bien.

Mé qu'est ce que on atten pou y aller !

&&&&

POV Harry Potter

Je crois que cette idée de réception des anciens élèves est en train de lui monter à la tête ! On ne la voit plus qu'en coup de vent ! Je passe quasiment toutes mes journées, seul avec les enfants, qui ce demandent où son passé leur mère, qui d'habitude est pire qu'une mère poule !

Ah ! Ginny ! Content de voir que tu habites encore ici...

Je suis désoler chéri, mais je suis préssée, il faut que j'aille chez Mme Guipure pour les tenues et...

Nan, désoler aussi de contrecarrer tout tes _fabuleux_ projets, mais cette après midi tu l'as passe avec tes enfants et moi... Je crois que tout d'abord qu'il va falloir que tu leur explique que l'on ne c'est pas disputé, et que surtout on ne va pas divorcer... et pis va falloir que tu trouves une escuse pour ne pas être aller voir avec le spéctacle que donnait l' E.P.S.P, "l'Ecole pour Petit Sorcier Prodige", où Clara, ta fille, avait un rôle, et qui était donner en l'honneur des parents des élèves... Ah oui ! J'allais oublier... ton fils, Gabin, a eu son premier match de Quidditch en Ligue Benjamin... il était en larmes quand il c'est aperçu que tu n'étais pas venu... en plus il a fait gagné le match car c'est lui qui a attrapé le vif d'or le premier ! Il était si fier..., et tu n'étais pas là...

Oui je crois qu'il n'y a rien à dire... tiens tes enfants arrivent, ils ont été chez la voisine... ah, au fait si tu veux mettre en route le prochain Potter faudrait peut être qu'on ce voit plus de 1/4 d'heures d'affilé par jour...

&&&&

POV Severus Snape

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Une invitation ? Pour voir des anciens élèves... Nan mais ça va pas dans leurs petites têtes, j'ai pas eu assez de les supporter 7 ans, faudrait en plus que je les revois ! ... Hummmm... c'est traître de faire ça et tu le sais...

Arrête Sirius...

Pas temps que tu n'auras pas dit que tu iras à cette réception avec moi pour revoir tes _chèrs et tendres anciens élèves_...

C'est du chantage... et c'est scandal... eux ! Comment veux tu que je réfléchisse si tu fais ça ? C'est tout sauf productif...

Oui mais ça fonctionne à chaque fois, donc j'use et j'abuse...

Si je dis oui, on va continuer _ça_ ailleur ?

Pas de problème, du moment que tu dis oui... et je saurais très bien te rappeller ta réponse...

OK... c'est OK, je reverrais tous ces horribles anciens élèves... maintenant au lit !

&&&&

POV Draco Malfoy

Ma puce, tu descends, ça fait 1/4 d'heure que je t'attends... c'est pas toi qui voulait aller au Chemin de Traverse...

Deux secondes Papaaaaa ! Je mets juste mon manteau...

Et troix siècles plus tard nous y sommes encore...

T'es pas juste papa, tu sais très bien que les filles ça met beaucoup de temps pour ce préparer !

... No comment...

Dis on pourra passer par "La Roseraie" en rentrant, j'ai quelque chose à y déposer...

Si tu veux ma puce, si tu veux...

Allez on y va ! Faut qu'on passe chez "Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux" pour déposer la réponse pour la réception, qu'on aille chez Mme Guipure pour aller commender ma robe de soirée, après faudra qu'on aille dire bonjour à Tonton Ron au Département des Activités Moldu... puis faudra qu'on passe chez Tata Mione lui donner la peluche pour son bébé... y naît quand son bébé déjà papa ?

Attends je compte... dans 6 semaines je crois...

Pourquoi c'est si long un bébé pour naître ? Moi j'ai mis moins de temps !

Toi tu es née en avance, quand tu étais prématuré de 5 semaines..., normalement tu aurais dû naître le 31 janvier et tu es née le 23 décembre... heureusement tout les bébés ne naissent pas avance, ils ont besoin de 9 mois pour bien grandir ! Que veux tu, toi tu es Maria Malfoy...

Papa...

Oui ma puce ?

Pourquoi j'ai plus de maman...

... Ta... maman est au paradis... Quand tu es née... Ta maman était moldu... Et toi quand tu es née tu avais déjà beaucoup de magie en toi... le corps de ta maman n'a pas supporté et quand tu es née, Merlin a préféré l'emmener avec elle pour en faire un Ange et te protéger du Ciel...

C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est plus là ?

NON, absolument pas ! c'est Merlin qui a voulu ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

...hum... Bon on va faire nos courses ou on reste à la maison... ?

Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Ca fait combien de temps que je t'attends !

Et c'est qui qui met 107 ans à...

On y va sinon on cette nuit on y sera encore ! Allez viens!

&&&&

POV Seamus Finnegan

Enfin le grand jour, enfin ! Je vais pouvoir me...

BOUM !

Ah mais c'est pas vrai ! Qui a osé faire ça ? Patrick ! Liam ! et Ciara ! Qui de vous trois a osé faire ça à son père bien aimé ?

C'est pas nous papa !

On te jure!

On était pas là, donc on pouvait pas !

Mais bien sur... et la marmotte elle met le chocolat que le papier d'aluminium... vous vous foutez pas de moi par le plus pur des hasard ?

Nous papa ? Jamais... !

... N'en parlons plus... que je ne me retrouve plus jamais les lacets de mes chaussures attachés ensemble ou y risque d'y avoir du grabige chez les gamins Finnegan ! J'espère que tout le monde est prêt au moins ?

Bien sur qu'ils sont tous près ! C'est moi qui me suis occupée à les habiller... manque plus que les chaussures. Ciara ! Attention à tes cheveux, je ne te recoiffe pas si tu défais tout je te préviens !

Mais non maman, tu me connais... en plus y va y avoir plein d'autres filles et je te parie que je serais la plus belle !

Et ça n'a que 4 ans... on sait que tu tiens de ta mère toi... y auront pas de problème à savoir de qui tu es l'enfant... on dirais ta mère...

Eh, qu'est ce t'a contre les Patils ! Je te préviens que...

Mais j'ai rien contre les Patils ! Je te rappel que j'en ai épousé une... allez fait pas la tête Padma... et puis t'es plus une Patils mais une Finnegan je te rappel !

Ah les Irlandais je vous jure... Allez on y va ou on va être en retard...

&&&&

POV Hermione Weasley

J'espère que tout le monde va être là et que la soirée va bien ce passer... Je stress pour rien c'est ça le pire ! Mais bon on ne ce refait pas... Tiens ça serait sympa si je pouvais rentrer facilement dans ma robe... allez maudite fermeture, remonte..., remonte..., ne te coince pas... NANNNN ! ça a cassé ! c'est pas vrai, c'est la seule robe que je peux mettre et elle est déjà trop petite au niveau du ventre... pourtant quand je l'ai essayé il y a 15 jours je coulais dedans... ça prouve que bébé grossit bien ! Bon on enlève tout ça et un p'tit sort pour agrandir la robe... NANNN ! pas encore ! Je sais que c'est une robe de manufacture moldu, mais c'est pas une raison pour que les fibres de soie cassent ! Bon puisse que c'est ça y me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire... appeller ma meilleur amie à la rescousse !

Quinze minutes plus tard...

Ah Ginny tu me sauves la vie, tu sais pas à quel points...

Je me doute un peu quand même... alors je t'ai ammener trois robes, bon elles sont pas de grossesse, mais elles sont faits en fibres magique comme ça on peut jeter des sorts dessus, y a aucun risque de déchirure !

Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Je pense que celle là serait plutôt pas mal... "Agrandivêt!" bon maintenant je vais pouvoir l'essayer... elle me va comme un gant ! Sauf qu'elle me serre encore un peu au niveau du ventre... tu peux l'agrandir un peu ? Merci ! Alors comment je suis ?

C'est pas à moi qui faut demander ça, c'est plutôt à Ron... ah bah tiens le voilà ! Alors comment tu trouves ta femme ?

... Je suis sans voix... tu es magnifique ma chérie !

Même avec ce gros ventre ? Je te crois pas vraiment...

Rah mais qu'est ce qui faut pas faire pour convaincre une femme... C'est bon ça te vas je suis assez convaiquant ? Je crois que je viens de choquer à vie ma soeur...

Très bien, je te crois sur parole à partir de maintenant... si nous n'étions pas si préssés... je...

Va donc te coiffer et te maquiller... je m'occupe d'occuper mon frère !

Je reviens vite !

Alors qu'est ce que fait ma petite soeur ici ? Tu devrais pas être avec ton mari a lui faire son noeud de cravate... il les foire à chaque fois...

Je suis ici parce que Mione c'est retrouvée en panne de robe pour ce soir, celle qu'elle a acheté est devenu trop petite, elle a fait un essais de sort d'agrandissement... qui a déchiré sa robe... alors je suis venue à la rescouse... et voilou, pour mon homme il était déjà prêt avant que je parte, y avait plus que les enfants à habiller, j'avais déjà coiffer Clara. Dis c'est juste une remarque en l'air, mais à mon avis tu risques d'avoir une surprise d'ici peu...

Et quoi donc...

Me voilà ! On y va ? y manquerai que les organisateurs soient en retard !

&&&&

La soirée battait son plein, tout le monde avait répondu à l'invitation, même le professeur Snape, mais une promesse est une promesse... tout le monde s'amusait bien, racontait ce qu'était devenu leur vie personnelle et professionelle... Les enfants s'amusaient beaucoup, ceux qui se connaissais étaient contant de ce revoir, et les p'tits nouveaux s'intégraient... tout allait bien, la fête se déroulait comme prévus, jusqu'au moment fatidique...

Bonjour, vous me connaissez tous, Hermione Weasley anciennement Hermione Granger... nous avons mis en place ce soir quelque chose de spécial... en fait ce sont des souvenirs que nous avons pû extraire d'une pensine... nous n'avons pas eu l'idée nous même, c'est une doléance du testament que Dumbledore nous a laissé, il nous a demandé d'utiliser sa deuxième pensine, une pensine qu'il réservait aux souvenirs heureux qu'il vivait tout les jours... enfin je vous passe les détails techniques de comment nous avons fait mais... certains vont casquer ! Alors s'il y a des petiots qui dorment où qu'ils fait coucher, où plus simplement qu'ils ne veulent pas que leurs enfants voient certains moments... une garderie a été mis en place et du personnels qualifiés qui a été engagés... et oui personnes ne peut partir avec l'escuse : "il est tard il faut que je couche mes enfants..." pour échapper à son passé... la scéance commence dans 1/4 d'heure !

Je sens que certains vont ce prendre ce sacrées casseroles... oh fait ! pourquoi moi ton mari qui t'aime temps j'étais pas au courant de ça ! Je paris que même ma soeur était l'était ! Puisque c'est ça je boude ! Na !

Et dire que nous allons avoir un enfant... on a attendu exprès que Monsieur soit prêt à devenir papa et quand c'est le cas, Monsieur redevient un vrai gamin... dire qu'on doit être un des rares couple qui ce connaissent depuis 17 ans et qui sont ensemble depuis 10 ans a seulement avoir le premier bébé maintenant...

No Comment ! M'en fou que les autres est déjà un bébé, c'est notre bébé qui m'intéresse et il sera là bientôt... j'espère que tu vas pas encore prendre du poids on dirait déjà une baleine... Je rigole, je rigole ! ... Nan ne me scalpe pas ! Faut que le bébé est un père même si c'est moi !

Ose redire encore une fois que j'ai l'air d'une "baleine" et tu risques fort de coucher dehors c'est prochain jour... Capisci ?

Capisco ! Bon on devrait pas commencer ? J'appelle toujours les personnes comme prévus où c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en charge...

Tu fais... Allons y on nous attend...

&&&&

Alors que des moments cultes qu'avaient vécut les élèves à Poudlard passaient sur un écran et qu'a chaque fois la personne concerné faisait un commentaire, chacun a eu l'impression de revivre des moments qui même s'ils ont pu être difficiles, restent inoubliables et de retourner au temps de leur adolescence...

Prochaine séquance : Malfoy transformé en fouine par le faux Fol-Oeil... Draco il faut que tu montes !

Quoi c'est vrai papa, t'a été transformé en fouine ? Mouahahahah !

Vive la solidarité familiale...

Draco ! Nous t'attendons tous !

J'arrive, j'arrive... j'ai pas encore vu quelque venir ce faire humilier en courant...

Alors raconte nous pourquoi tu as été transformé en cette adorable bébête ? Nous t'écoutons tous attentivement...

Et la soirée fut ainsi, on parla des moments mémorables comme de ceux qui le furent moins... Alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin, que les gens étaient imprégnés de la nostalgie de leur passé, beaucoup se jurait de ce revoir bientôt, d'organiser des repas familiale, des sorties hebdomadaires, d'inscrire leur enfants dans des même écoles... Alors que des chambres dont personnes, mais personnes, n'avait connu l'existance apparaissait pour que chaque familles, couples ou personnes célibataires aillent se coucher, un moment très important dans la vie de ces gens venaient de se faire... celui du mélange du passé et du présent pour donner un meilleur futur !

&&&&

Quelques mois plus tard...

&&&&

POV Ginny Weasley

Je n'en reviens toujours pas... Comment n'ont-ils pas pû sens rendre compte ! Même moi je m'en doutais ! J'en avais bien fait une allusion à mon frère mis ça a pas fait "tilt" dans sa petite caboche... enfin y ont bien été surpris au moment de l'accouchement...

Flash Back :

Tu sais mon chéri, faut pas que tu stress comme ça, tu sais tout va bien ce passer... si tu veux pas m'accompagner dans la salle d'accouchement au moment de la naissance... et bien je penses que sur le coup je t'en voudrais beaucoup mais à mon avis ça me passera vite... et pis... Merlin !

Quoi qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Dis moi, dis moi, dis moi !

Mais rien de bien grave mon chéri, je viens de perdre les eaux... nan je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'y a pas besoin de m'emmener tout de suite à la maternité, tant que je n'ai pas de contractions régulières... dis tu veux bien m'apporter un verre de Jus de Citrouille ? Merci...

Quelques heures plus tard...

Comment tu vas ma chérie, tu veux une péridurale, tu sais le truc sans douleur des moldus, tu sais vu que t'a voulu accoucher dans une maternité moldu, ont peut pas te donner de potion antidouleur...

Je vais très bien mon chéri, mais contractions sont gérables, et arrêtes de me tourner autour tu me fatigues plus que le bébé à naître !

Si tu le dit, si tu le dit...

Mme Weasley, j'aimerai bien voir où vous en êtes de votre travail, si cela ne vous dérange pas...

Fin Flash Back :

Cette fille a peut-être eut l'accouchement le plus facile que j'ai jamais vu... pas qu'elle avait pas mal, mais elle arrivait à gérer sa douleur... C'est Ron qui avait peut-être le plus mal !

Retour Flash Back :

Bien Mme Weasley, comment vous sentez vous le mieux... sur le côté, accroupis peut-être ?

Sur le côté, je sens que je suis mieux sur le côté...

Bien maintenant à la prochaine contraction, il faudra pousser... attention... maintenant ! Allez y, allez y... c'est bien !

Allez ma chérie, tu le peux, tu es tellement forte, vas y pousse !

Dix minutes plus tard.

Ca y est ! Vous êtes les parents d'une mignone petite puce ! Comment va t-elle s'appeller ?

Ella, on avait choisi Ella si c'était une fille...

Je sens que j'ai encore envie de pousser, c'est normal ?

Oui, c'est le placenta qui descend... Non attendez... C'est un deuxième bébé ! Vous ne saviez pas que vous attendiez des jumeaux ? Il est vrai que vous n'en aviez pas vraiment la taille de ventre mais... le deuxième bébé arrive, Mme Weasley pousser !

Cinq minutes plus tard, le deuxième bébé, la jumelle d'Ella pointait le bout de son nez, et disait bonjour au monde nouveau...

Magnifique ! Et comment va s'appeller cette petite merveille ?

Je ne sais pas... comment tu veux qu'on appelle ce deuxième bout de choux ?

Sinéad, ça te dis Sinéad mon chéri ?

Bien sûr ! Voici Ella et Sinéad Weasley !

Fin Flash Back.

Y n'avait pas vu que Mione attendait des jumeaux... enfin des jumelles... pfuu!

Bon c'est pas tout mais il vas falloir que j'y aille... faut que j'aille faire un tour chez mes adorables petites nièces et que j'y laisse mes deux ainés... et qu'après j'aille avec Harry à mon cours de préparation à la naissance moldu, Hermione m'en a dit tellement de bien...

Allez zou les mômes, si vous voulez voir vos cousines avant qu'elles ne s'endorment vous avez intérêt de vous dépêcher...

On y va maman... je peux faire un bisous à ma petite soeur ? Smack !

Nan ce seras un petit frère je te dis ! A ce soir petit frère ! Smack !

Y aura les Finnegan ? Et Bastien ? Et Maria et ...

OUI ! Et si vous vous dépêchez pas vous allez pas les voir... Allez sinon dans trois plombes on y est encore !

Mais...!

&&&&

The End

Merci de m'avoir lu et de me laisser une review pour m'en dire ce que vous ena vez pensé !

Bacione

Shiefa Li


End file.
